Whore
by SynsOrion
Summary: the title is taken from the name that Max affectionately gives his love after she has cheated upon him, this is the starting of the story of what he has chosen to do to punish her for her betrayal. contains explicit sex, vampire like activities, and other


Disclaimer: These characters belong to me; please do not copy them, the story is mine as well.

Content: This contains rape, many sexual situations, and should not be read unless you are expecting such things, you have been warned, please do not flame for the content of this story.

She didn't know how long she had hung there, suspended as she was with the metal of the cuffs cutting into her wrists, her toes hardly touching the floor and blood slowly running down the length of her arms from the wounds made by the shackles that kept her aloft.  It hurt to move and breath though she had to.  Each breath caused a wince to pass over her facial features though they were unseen in the dark room of which she was held captive in.  Tears of pain that she had no control over ran down her sweaty face to drip from her chin to the hard, cold floor.  The rest of her body was layered with a sticky sheet of sweat.

A deep breath filled her lungs before leaving and she let out a soft sob of pain as it did so, the action obviously causing her extreme discomfort, stretched as she was in her suspended position on the wall.

Light, a thin sliver of it at first, which grew larger spread itself across the floor and touched her as she looked up, blinded momentarily by the luminosity that had entered the room.  A figure strode in, tall and thin, the raven black hair, for she knew the color of it, blowing softly behind him in the light draft that he brought with.

A whimper reached her throat when she saw him.  God how his presence terrified her but the fact that someone was finally there to break the long dark silence that she had endured made her want to weep with joy.

He leaned forward towards her, grasping her chin between his first two fingers and thumb as he tilted her face upwards so she would be looking at his oddly colored golden hued eyes.  The movement caused her to give a muffled cry of pain to which his slowly smirked.

"Whore…I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me…" He leaned down his lips inches from her own.  She gave a soft whimper in answer to his words, her brow furrowed in worry and fear above her dark brown eyes.

He was reflective for a moment, his eyes looking into her dark brown ones as he thought.  His face softened slightly in this state of mind for him and she nervously ran her tongue over her lips.  "L…love…"

He let go of her face in an instant and struck her face hard with the palm of his hand whipping her head back as she let out a strangled gasp of surprise, her head hanging limply between her arms which hung upwards, fresh tears springing to her eyes.

"You _dare_ call me that…?"  His voice was soft, sinister and angry as he gave her the question that he fully didn't intend to hear her answer.  "Perhaps you should learn to not spread your legs for other men before referring to me as that any more.  You have no right to call me anything of that sort and the only title you deserve," he continued, his anger mounting as he spoke, his British accent evident, "is whore!"

She stared up at him with her brown eyes for a moment before her head lulled forward and slumped, sobs escaping her throat, her body shaking with her cries as she hung before him by her wrists, her back to the cool masonry of the wall.

He leaned forward, his tongue slowly running up her forearm to the wrist cuff as her eyes went wide, surprised that he'd do such a thing before she realized why he actually was doing it.  He gave a soft sound of pleasure as he swallowed the coppery tasting liquid that his tongue had collected.  "Mn, sweet…but with a slight tang to it.  Wonderful, I always liked the taste of your blood…" He was watching her again and all she could give him in reply, so as not to incur his anger and another strike across the cheek, was a soft moan as she sucked upon her lower lip to keep herself from speaking.

If only he would take her down from here, from this wall that she was suspended from.  Her hands lightly shifted in the cuffs, feeling them cut a little more into her skin a she did so.  The shackles where hung by one solitary chain from a ring that was set into the wall.  He'd specifically had it made for her after what she had done and had set it at that height so that she couldn't rest any of her weight on her feet to take the pressure off of her wrists.  Naked, she was hung in this fashion so she could feel everything, her sweat and blood running down her body, the cool stone of the wall behind her and at her toes, her tears that dripped, sometimes hitting her chest instead of the floor below.  All in all it wasn't a superb torturing device but it did what he wanted; broke her spirit for him.

However, he wanted to hurt her…just to hear her scream his name.  That perfect tenor voice of hers saying the syllables of his name in a drawn out cry of torment as he bit into her neck.

His tongue lightly ran over his thin lips as he though of it then slowly smiled as he moved over to her, his right hand came up to her cheek and neck, his thumb he let run over her jaw line as he tilted her head to the left and pressed soft deliberate kisses to her skin, tasting her, inhaling her scent as he did so.

Her eyes went a little wide before they half closed and teared over with the realization of what he planed to do before a loud cry of pain, that of her yelling his name, escaped her lips as his teeth dug into the flesh of her neck with one hard thrust, his hand resting at her jaw line to keep her head from tipping upwards, the fingers of his other hand where upon the other side of her face, at her cheek and jaw line there, his fingers were cold and gentle as his thrust his fangs deeper into her skin, drawing forth more blood which ran from the corners of his mouth and down his neck to be absorbed into the white silken shirt that he wore, staining it with scarlet as he drank from her.  He tugged sharply at her neck digging his fangs in deeper and bringing forth more blood as he made the wounds larger with his pointed canines and drank what he could, the rest dampening his shirt as it ran down his neck.

He pulled from her, wiping his hand over his lips before he cleaned the blood from himself with his tongue as he watched her, though he'd withdrawn she hadn't moved her head at all, her blood now running from the wounds down her chest and over her body.  She twitched softly in her suspended position before she let out a soft whimpering moan of pain before a sob filled her throat and slipped out.

"Maximus…please…take it all." She looked up at him with pleading brown eyes, tears slowly slipping from them, her brows furrowed.  She didn't want to live if he hated her so and preferred dying by his hand to any other way.  The guilt had been enough to crush her but she hadn't realized just how angry he would be at her betrayal to him.

He watched her for a moment with his golden eyes, which had taken on a hint of orange before he shook his head, the foreign color vanishing.  "Never…" there was a soft note of something in his voice.  As if he were questioning why she would ever ask of such a thing.  "I…couldn't bare to kill you."  He reached up and gently ran his fingers over her cheek in a caress to which she half leaned in to, regardless of the fact that it caused the bleeding at her neck to increase and a soft whimper of pain came from her throat.

"But…that doesn't mean you are undeserving of punishment for what you have done, whore."  Her eyes went wide at his words as he withdrew his fingers from her cheek and pulled back, watching her.  "You deserve all I give you and more, remember that."  She bit her lip, as she nodded, drawing forth blood.

His eyes hardened for a moment, his sensitive nostrils picking out the scent of the newly drawn scarlet liquid before he lowered his head, pressing his lips to hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth to run over the wounds that she'd made and taste the coppery fluid from it before he sucked her lip into his mouth, his teeth running over it, drawing more out and into his mouth.  He swallowed the liquid as he pulled back.

As he turned to go she let out a soft cry.  "Please…don't leave me here, Maximus…" She didn't care where he took here just as long as it wasn't alone in this darkroom, suspended like and ornament from the wall.

He turned back about to face her.  "Very well."  Undoing the chain that held her up he pulled it out of the ring and reattached the two cuffs back together after doing so.  She slumped down as her legs attempted to handle the full amount of her weight, which they hadn't for a good day or so.  She ended up resting against him, biting her already wounded lip before he took hold of the chain and half dragged her out of the room as she stumbled behind, trying to keep up and not fall as her legs and feet danced with the feeling of pins and needles.

They ended up in his room, which contained silver walls, a black bed with silken sheets and black wooden posts that held up a thick velvet curtain, black, that could be closed to keep out light and noise.  Other objects in his room consisted of a tall book shelf off in one corner, a black wood desk with a silver lamp upon it pushed up against the wall near the window so if he wished he could easily look out, four chairs, three of them black, the other silver, a black wooden table, two dressers, one black the other silver, and a black cabinet with glass doors so that the whips, chains, daggers and other things within could easily be seen by any onlooker.  A gothic type chandelier hung from the ceiling, complete with the old style candles that it would have originally held which were lit and glowed faintly from their holders.

He let go of the chain that held her two restraints together and she fell to the floor with a soft thud.  She swallowed, allowing herself to rest on the well-polished wooden floor, enjoying the fact that she wasn't stretched cruelly out like she had so recently been and her muscles had a chance to relax.

Her eyes were half closed, she'd never realized before how comfortable floors were.  She could easily sleep here…  But that was not to be and Maximus made this obvious by pulling her to her feet after he'd grasped the chain and, drawing her to the bed where he reached up, forcing her up to her toes again as he attached her shackles to a ring his bedpost contained.

Her eyes slowly closed with dark realization that she would have to sleep in this position as he slipped off to a bathroom from one of the four doors that his bedroom contained.  The other doors lead to a hallway, another room, and a closet.  He was getting ready for bed; she could hear him brushing his teeth now.  Her head slowly slumped forward, her hands felt numb from the blood rushing out of them and she kept moving her fingers every now and then to make sure they were still there.

Maximus stood before her a little while later; his white canines clean now as his eyes slowly ran over her naked body.  "Now the question comes…let you hang…or fuck you like you did the guy you cheated on me with.  Hmn."  He pulled her chain loose.  "Go get cleaned up, whore.  Clean off your blood and sweat, I don't want that on my sheets."

She nodded as she slowly went to the bathroom, wavering slightly on her feet as she walked onto the white tiling that covered the floor.  She was about to close the door when she heard his voice from the bed, "Keep the door open…" She obeyed him, leaving the door as it was before she went over to the tub, turning it on before she tested the water.  When it reached a desirable temperature she let the large ceramic basin fill as she waited, her arms loosely about herself in a sort of hug as she watched the clear liquid before she slowly stepped into it.  She couldn't help the gasp it drew out of her.  It felt so hot compared to what her body had gotten used to in that darkened room…

Biting her lip lightly she allowed herself to get her other foot into the tub then slowly sank into the steaming water.  A shiver ran over her as her body did its best to adjust to the sudden heat it had just been exposed to before she reached for the soap and started to run the bar over her legs, never having liked to use a washcloth with the soap.  She rubbed lightly at the soap that was now over her skin, cleaning off the sweat and dirt along with the suds that had been produced from the white bar and the once clear water.  In this way she cleansed her body of the blood, filth and sweat that had been covering it.  Her neck still ached slightly from the wounds that had been left there by Maximus' teeth but she ignored it as she stood, emptying the water from the basin.  Once the murky liquid was gone she pulled the shower curtain and turned on the shower, cleaning her hair slowly.

She rinsed the conditioner from her hair before stepping out of the tub and onto a black rug that covered the white tiles.  Her now clean body dripped water as she pulled a towel off the horizontal bar nearby and dried herself off with it.  She folded and returned it to its spot as she slipped out of the room, flicking the light off and waited, sucking at her half healed lip as Maximus slowly circled her.

A hand ran itself over her still dripping hair as soft words came to her; they held an edge of threat in them.  "Did you let him fuck you in the ass, whore…?"  His words reminded her all too much of the reality of the situation as tears stung her eyes and she gave a nod of her head.  "I've never taken you there…I think I shall tonight…"

His fingers had been playing with her hair as he was speaking and now he gripped it, causing small fires of pain to dance over her scalp from how hard he was pulling.  She winced and let out a whimpering sound as he let go.  "On your hands and needs, whore."  She did as she was told, moving down onto the polished wood, her wet hair slipped forward and hung over both shoulders as she sucked softly at her lower lip, her eyes half closed, tears slowly running from them.

He removed the clothing he wore then bent down behind her, half smiling, his golden eyes slowly running over her now clean flesh.  She felt fingers slip inside of her.  "Wet already, whore…?  You like having this done to you…" It was an obvious statement that made her bite into the wound on her lip as her cheeks blushed with furious embarrassment.

His wetted fingers were withdrawn though she could feel them pressing lightly into her skin as they moved up then slid into her anus.  Her eyes went a little wide, though she had expected it, before she let out a soft groan.  "M--Max…"

The two fingers were withdrawn, her fluids sticking to them, as he stood and slipped into the bathroom to cleanse his hands.  The sound of the water running in the sink could be heard before he was back a little while later and knelt down behind her has before.

This time she felt his cock enter her.  A moan escaped her lips as she shifted, unconsciously putting herself in a better position for him as he fucked her. His hands were at her hips, gripping; she could feel the sting of his nails digging into her skin as he pumped into her.  A soft groan of pain left her from the feeling of his nails cutting into her skin as her eyes closed tightly.

Maximus couldn't help but lick lightly at his fangs, his eyes on the back of her exposed neck, the feel of her blood filling his nails wasn't helping the situation.  He glanced down, watching his cock for a moment.  It was shiny with her liquids and he couldn't recall the last time that she had been so wet.  Gods, if he had known that practically turning her into his fuck slave would do such a thing to her he would have done it long ago.

Grasping his cock lightly, he guided it into her anus, he heard a gasp slip from her lips before he moved his hands back to her hips and thrust hard into her, his whole length entering her along with the sound of a hard gasp of surprise.  His golden eyes narrowed for a moment on her slender back.  Part of him wanted to gently run his fingers through her hair, caress her soft skin, and hold her to his chest as he made passionate love to her…  But she had ruined that…

His eyes hardened with anger at the thought of her fucking another man before he pulled out of her then thrust back inside her, perhaps even rougher than before.  A whimper of pain reached his ears.  

Her forearms were out before herself, her head down, her back at an inclined angle, and her hands balled into tight fists as she endured the pain.  The chain that connected her shackles was over her arms, cooling her slightly.  She knew she was bleeding as a few small tears leaked out of her tightly closed eyes from the pain.  She'd bitten into her lip, reopening the old wound, as he fucked her and now fresh blood ran out of the corner of her mouth to drip onto the polished wooden floor before her.  It hurt…everything hurt.  Her whole body ached with a dull throbbing pain.  '_But he's right…I deserve it…I am a whore…  This…is the only way I'll learn._'  She knew his words that echoed in her thoughts were right…

A soft snort came from Maximus as he scented the new blood from the fresh wounds that he'd created as well as what ran from her mouth.  He gave a hard thrust into her as he felt his need to taste the coppery liquid grow.  His fingers dug a little deeper into her skin, cutting her further, a few lines of scarlet now running down her bent legs.

His eyes closed tightly before he gasped; he was close to cumming.  She was tight and the scent of blood was driving him crazy.  He couldn't help himself as his hands slipped about her middle and he thrust one last time into her, hard and deep as his cum shot into her anus.

He let out a shaky breath as he pulled out of her, his tongue running over his lips as he looked down at her.  She had curled up on the floor, her hands holding her arms in a hug as a soft whimper left her throat.  Blood was running from the corner of her mouth and down her cheek before it got to her ear and dripped to the floor.

Swallowing he reached out his fingertips lightly running over her cheek as a look of worry entered his golden eyes.  Perhaps he had gone too far…?  Her brown eyes opened when he touched her as they slowly moved to look at his face and a gradual attempt of a smile formed over her lips.  The worry vanished as he pulled his hand back then moved to his feet and entered the bathroom to clean himself up.

When he came back he pulled her to her feet by the chain that connected her cuffs and pulled it through the ring on his wooden bedpost so she had to stand on the balls of her feet.  "Get some sleep, whore.  You will need it, I assure you of that."  He leaned forth; licking over the blood that was running from her mouth before he kissed her, drawing out more blood from the wound on her lip then pulled back and swallowed the liquid.

He slipped over; flicking the normal lights off, the chandelier was left lit, illuminating her nude body with a soft glow as she hung there, where he could see her shoulders and she could see the shadows of his room.  Her eyes were half closed; she was tired, having not slept for a good day and a half.  She was exhausted but glad that Maximus had still kept her.  She knew he still loved her, she'd seen it in his eyes at least twice and she was full aware that she did not deserve that after what she'd done to him.  A soft sigh left her lips as she allowed her eyes to close fully.  "I…love you, Maximus…"

He was right behind her, on his knees, his hands reaching up to touch her shoulders before he pulled them back before he actually had done so and ran his tongue slowly over his lips before he laid back, moving away from her tempting body.  If she had slept with him he knew very well he wouldn't be able to control his actions and he would lose the edge that he had over her.  He'd almost lost it a few times already but kept recovering before he did something rash.  "I…love you too…" His voice was soft though she had heard it as well as the snores that came from him soon after.

Slumping slightly in the shackles she let out a sigh.  It was hard to sleep suspending as she was though somehow it found her.  Perhaps she wished she it hadn't after the dreams, nightmares more like, came…but that was another story all together.

A scream awoke Maximus to which he saw her straining hard against the chains; if he had been before her he would have seen terror filled eyes.  Her breath was coming in hard gasps as blood ran down her arms.  "No!!  Never…!  Never will I do it--!"  She gave a sharp tug, the cuffs digging deeper into her arms.  "I won't leave him unless he forces me too!!"  Her pupils where small dots, tears running from her eyes, her brows heavily creased with horrible worry and fear.

He slipped off the bed and moved in front of her, waving a hand before her eyes.  "Meri…stop."  She blinked at him before shaking her head, her eyes returning to normal then swallowed before they teared up, her body going slack in the shackles that suspended her.

"M--Max…" He sighed as he undid the chain and pulled her down to the floor so she could lie there for a moment.  She curled however, her fingers gripping the fabric of the night pants that he was wearing, not giving him time to tell her not to do so, as a soft sob left her.  "I thought…you were gone…"

He reached down to gently run his fingers through her hair.  "I'm not though…" He was angry with himself that he was being so kind to her but he couldn't help it.  He would have time later to let her know that she was not yet forgiven…  Besides, he had a few other ideas yet that he wanted to try out on her…


End file.
